The Wedding
by PotterNerd94
Summary: My first story, Draco and Hermione's wedding, roughly 4 years after the war. I'm more of a fan of the pairings in the books but I thought it might be fun to write some Dramione. It's sappy and I hope you like it. Rated T, am I paranoid?


**A/N: This is my first published story so please review if you have any tips or ideas, I really love writing and reading fanfics! I hope you like it :)**

Looking up at him in the morning light, she knew she had made the right decision. His silver eyes, flecked with green, stared back at her, creases at the edges of his beautiful eyes told her that he was smiling. He leant down, kissed the top of her head and breathed her in. She loved how he still made her heart pound in her chest with every touch and thought of how lucky she was to be able to call him her own.

"Good morning love," he murmured into her ear. She sighed contentedly; she could listen to his voice all day. She snaked her arm across his chest and used him as leverage to shift her body upwards, so she could kiss him. His lips were soft against hers and his left arm held her close to him while the other brushed her hair out of her face. She knew he loved her too; against all the odds he loved her and she felt her heart expand as if it could no longer hold the amount of love she felt for him.

He moaned as the kiss deepened and she smiled, tilted her head back and watched him as he did the same. He opened his eyes after that perfect kiss, (who was he kidding, every kiss was perfect), to see the woman that made him happier than he had ever been. She was breath-taking. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to call her his own. She rested her head next to his and he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Can you believe we've been together for almost 2 years, Draco?" she whispered softly into his ear.

He chuckled, this fact had astounded him on many occasions too, "no love, I can't believe we made it. But I'm so glad we did."

"Me too, are you nervous?" she whispered, a smile lingering on her lips.

"No. I've been looking forward to marrying you for a long time, Miss Granger" he whispered back, his chest fluttering every time she breathed into his ear.

"Soon to be Mrs Malfoy," she said, smiling, "I don't want to leave you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, love, and I don't much fancy the idea of not having you sleeping next to me either but its bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the big day; you know that. Besides it's only for one night and then we have the rest of our lives together."

He pulled her close to him so her chest was against his and he could feel her heart pounding as he went to kiss her. After being together for 2 years, he loved that she still made his heart flutter, and that apparently, he made her feel the same way.

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up alone for the first time in over a year. She could hear movement just outside her room at the Burrow and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before they came bursting in, screaming about how her big day had finally arrived, how she must be so excited, how they couldn't wait to see her in her dress. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and wished to Merlin that he wouldn't get cold feet.

* * *

He woke up in their bed alone for the first time in over a year. He rolled over and breathed in her scent from her pillow; in a few hours she would be his wife. He could hear the footsteps of his best man and her best friends climbing the stairs to wake him and he took a moment to squeeze his eyes shut and wish to Merlin that she wouldn't get cold feet.

* * *

"Wake up dear, wake up!" said Molly Weasley as she bustled about the room like a tornado, "Ginny dear, open the curtain, Fleur, get the shower ready for her, Luna, fetch her dress and her make-up. Come on, Hermione we have a lot to do and your mother can't wait to see you."

"Yes Molly," Hermione answered as she smiled and sat up, stretching her tired limbs.

Hermione had a lot of time to think whilst her mother, Ginny, Molly, Luna and Fleur all tended to her hair and face; In a way she was glad that Molly was organising everything, even though Ginny was her maid of honour, because this way she wouldn't have to worry about anything other than marrying her spectacular fiancé, ('soon to be husband!' she thought). She looked back to how things were before and smiled as she recalled her short relationship with Ron; it was never meant to be after all, they were too different to be anything other than best friends. She was happy that they had both found someone else and Molly hadn't held it against her, after all, the Weasleys were her family.

Ginny was pinning a carefully styled curl behind Hermione's ear, "You're not nervous are you?" she asked, laughing as Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh, only about the little things you know, like tripping down the aisle, or vomiting on the people in the front row or him not turning up! Although, they're silly things to worry about, right?" she asked with a slightly panicked tone. She could feel herself getting more hysterical and forced herself to breathe slowly.

"Yes, they're definitely daft things to worry about" replied Ginny as Hermione's mother said, "You're perfect together, just stay calm."

She knew they would say this, but still she was grateful for the reassurance.

* * *

Elsewhere, Harry and Ron were feeling slightly awkward standing in Hermione and Draco's kitchen, in the presence of another Slytherin from their school years. If someone had told them that they would be in this position 4 years ago, they would have cursed them into oblivion. As it was, they still felt awkward in Malfoy's company, (even after Hermione's insistence, they still refused to call him Draco, just as Draco refused to call them by their first names), as well as that of his friends, but they were steadily getting more amiable.

Draco walked into the kitchen, wearing shorts and a t-shirt with his hair still wet from his shower. He looked first at his fellow Slytherin and best man, Blaise Zabini, and then at the two Gryffindors leaning against the counter drinking tea.

"Oh help yourself," he said sarcastically, helping himself to a mug.

"Thanks, we knew you wouldn't mind," Harry replied, "You nervous?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Malfoy turned to face him, "She won't change her mind, right?" he asked, only half joking.

"Of course she won't you prat," replied both Ron and Blaise simultaneously, who, having realised what they did, simply grimaced at each other and fell silent.

Harry could see that Malfoy was genuinely scared that Hermione would change her mind about him and even though he had panicked about the exact same thing at his wedding, he knew that it was a stupid fear.

"Listen, I remember before I married Ginny last year, I was so nervous that she would just change her mind and leave me at the altar that I actually threw up, twice. So really, you're doing better than me," Harry said, causing Ron to snigger, "Anyway, when you two first told us you were together, we tried everything to get her to leave you," Harry continued, ignoring Ron's comment of "absolutely everything," and continuing to say, "and if none of that worked then I doubt that her nerves will get the better of her Malfoy."

"You actually threw up?" asked Malfoy, only slightly cheered by Harry's encouragement, "and you don't think that it had anything to do with the stag party the night before?"

Ron snorted loudly, receiving a scowl from Zabini as he did so, and said, "Well yeah it might have had something to do with that, his puke was blue!"

"And with that delightful image, it's time for you to get ready Draco," Blaise interjected.

* * *

Standing in front of all the guests his mother invited, (few of them he actually knew), his small group of friends and Hermione's rather large group of friends and family, Draco felt more nervous than he had this morning. Now he knew why Potter had vomited on his wedding day, he felt like doing the same.

The wedding was being held where both Hermione and Draco felt happiest, in the garden of the home they first brought together a year ago. When they first moved in it felt perfect. There were 3 large bedrooms, a bathroom, a charming kitchen and a living room that had an alcove in the window looking out onto the garden. Draco had fallen in love with the garden straight away, imagining flying his broomstick around the lake and lying under the stars with Hermione. He hadn't imagined that they would be getting married in their garden only 12 months later. But it felt right.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to face his father.

Lucius Malfoy took a deep breath and before Draco could say anything, said, "Son, before this happens, I just need to tell you how proud I am of you; I don't think I've ever told you that but I am. I've always been proud to call you my son."

Draco stood there, mouth slightly open, shocked. After a few seconds, he forced himself to respond.

"Thank you father, that, erm, that means a lot," he stammered.

"Good. Your mother and I, we know you were nervous to tell us about your relationship with Granger initially, I suspect because of her blood status, am I correct?" he asked, pausing only to see Draco nod his head, "Well then, another apology is in order."

"Father?"

"For the way we raised you, I'm not saying that all my beliefs were wrong, in fact I stand by some of them, but I never should have involved you or your mother. I think you'll be very happy with her Draco," and with that, Lucius Malfoy patted his son's shoulder and stalked off to stand by his wife.

"Draco, you look really pale, I mean paler than usual," said Blaise Zabini with a smirk. He was wearing his best man robes and was actually looking happy for once.

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco snarled. He could feel that his face was hot and flushed; he had never had a proper conversation with his father before, let alone a conversation that involved the expression of emotions.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaise asked.

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm just excited, and nervous. Although, mostly excited," he said in a rush.

He turned to see Harry walking towards him at the altar, "Hey Malfoy, apparently it's starting in two minutes, you ready?" Even though Draco nodded, he looked like he was about to vomit and Harry could see that his hands were shaking. "She looks beautiful, Malfoy" he said.

When Draco gave him a half smile Harry grinned in response, he was actually beginning to see why Hermione liked him; Malfoy was definitely a better person than he pretended to be at school. He might just come to like him, in time, though he would never admit it to Ron.

* * *

Hermione stood in her and Draco's bedroom after apparating from the Burrow with her bridesmaids and family. She was gazing at her reflection in the tall mirror across the room while her parents, Molly, Ginny and Luna were all watching her, waiting for her reaction.

"I look... wow," she stuttered. She didn't quite know how to respond to her reflection. She hadn't worn something so beautiful since the Yule Ball, and even the dress she wore to the ball paled in comparison to this. Sure, she had seen it when she first bought it but it seemed very different on her actual wedding day, combined with the exquisite make-up that Ginny and Fleur had used.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," said her father; her mother merely nodded her head as she had tears streaming down her face and was trying to gain some composure.

"Well, we'd best go outside then," Molly Weasley said to Hermione's mother, "Hermione dear, you look truly wonderful." Hermione gave her a small hug in an attempt to convey her gratitude to the woman who had acted as a mother to Hermione for so many years. She seemed to understand; she smiled and lightly stroked her cheek.

Molly took Hermione's mother and left to sit outside with the other guests.

Hermione turned to Ginny and Luna, "He is definitely still there right?" she said laughing.

Ginny laughed but Luna glanced out the window to see the waiting guests, with Draco standing at the front with the groomsmen. "Yes," she said softly, "He's definitely still there. He's talking to Harry, Ron and his best man. What's his name again?"

"Blaise Zabini. He's another Syltherin."

"Good, well we'd best get going Hermione, you hate being late" said Ginny, "remember, Luna goes first, then I go and then you count to 5 and follow me with your dad. You ready?" she added softly.

"Definitely," Hermione replied, grinning like a maniac.

The bridesmaids left the room and Hermione's father took her hand and led her downstairs. They gathered again at the back door, Luna hugged Hermione and smiled dreamily, "You're a fantastic friend, Hermione, thank you." Hermione smiled and squeezed her hand before hugging Ginny.

The music started and the bridesmaids walked elegantly down the aisle.

Hermione gripped her father's hand and, smiling nervously, turned to him. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "You'll always be our little girl, Minnie," using his old nickname for her.

They stepped through the door and began the walk down the aisle, Hermione's hands shaking and legs so jelly-like that the only thing holding her up was her father's grasp on her arm.

But as soon as she saw Draco at the altar nothing else mattered. She stood straighter, her hands were calm and she managed to hold herself up. She didn't care that the Wizarding World disapproved of the marriage, or that his parents were somewhat distant. She didn't care about his past or even hers because right now, all that mattered was the man waiting for her at the altar with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. And he was hers.

* * *

Draco was talking to Harry, Ron and Blaise when he saw Molly Weasley and Hermione's mother walk down the aisle to sit at the front. Harry caught his eye and grinned, "Any minute now, Malfoy. Best get ready."

Draco turned to face the front as the guests all sat down. Blaise stood next to him and patted his shoulder as a sign of camaraderie and support that was typical in Slytherin. The music started and Draco could feel his palms sweating. He could hear the guests sighing and muttering about the elegant bridesmaids and waited, breath held.

He knew she was here when he heard Harry's muttered, "wow" and Ron's "bloody hell" and before he could stop himself he turned to see Hermione, his Hermione, the only girl he ever loved, gliding towards him. She was incredible, the long, white dress clinging to her curves and her hair curly, some curls pinned to her head and others flowing freely past her shoulders. He didn't care that his family was disgraced to the Wizarding World. He didn't care that he had a small, virtually unimportant job. He didn't care that his only real friend was Blaise, or that his mother was overprotective or even that his father was finally proud of him.

He didn't care about anything because when she locked eyes with him and smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he felt his heart flutter. He stood up straighter and he knew he was so lucky to have her happily walking towards a life spent with him. She was his.

* * *

The party was in full swing and after the happy couple's first dance, Draco had been forced to dance with every female relative and friend until, finally, he found himself beside Hermione at the front table. She held his hand and leaned into his shoulder and Draco felt at peace.

He turned down to put his lips at her ear and whispered, "I love you Hermione Malfoy."

She smiled and kissed him full on the lips, both of them ignoring the cheers that emanated around them. Draco didn't care that people were watching; he didn't care that Potter and Weasley were laughing and shouting "steady on"; he didn't care that many of the guests still didn't trust him. All he knew was the lips pressed against his, the hand holding his and the eyes that shined into his as she pulled away and whispered, "I love you too Draco Malfoy."


End file.
